


what are you afraid of?

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	what are you afraid of?

The threat of attacks paralyzes some of the town but those that truly know that those attacks aren't from any animal with four legs but from an animal that haunts in the dark shadows, set out to plan a defense. The founding families come together in the dark, dank basement beneath town hall to make a plan to foil and capture any vampires who decide to step foot in Mystic Falls. The townspeople let their guarded nature fall away as the vicious attacks become farther and few between. A few members of the founding families remain vigilant but even their suspicions become nothing more to others than the ramblings of a paranoid fool.


End file.
